DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): The proposed project will develop a computer-based tobacco prevention program for middle school students. This program is designed as a curriculum component for 6th through 8th grade teachers who provide tobacco prevention instruction. The Phase I CD-ROM prototype will deliver engaging media to educate students about the risks of tobacco and peer and industry influences on their decisions regarding tobacco. The program will be developed with input from focus groups of adolescents and middle school teachers. We will draw from the extensive experience of the development team in the areas of tobacco prevention and development of interactive technologies related to tobacco education and cessation. A prototype of the program will be delivered to 210 7th graders in four schools, and evaluated using a pre and post assessment of attitudes, knowledge, perceived risk, intentions to use tobacco, and consumer satisfaction. Phase II goals will be to revise the program based on the Phase I evaluation and user feedback. Phase II will develop a marketable CD-ROM which will include Internet content, 3-D animation, and options that broaden content areas. The final product will be marketed to schools, health care providers, and other venues that deal with the issue of tobacco prevention.